


It's Taboo

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Breastfeeding, F/M, Fingering, Fist Fight, Minor Violence, Reader Insert, Soulless!Sam, non-con in chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Dean starts to wonder where his brother keeps disappearing to and follows him.Once inside the fetish club, Dean spots the woman he's been too shy to talk to since arriving in town. And she works there.





	1. First meeting.

**Dean.**

Dean was sitting in a diner the first time he saw you. He was focused on the pie, the best damn apple pie he’d had in weeks. But when he saw you in his peripheral vision, you had his attention. You were curvy, a bit short and long curly hair, jean shorts, and a t-shirt cut to hang off your shoulder on one side. He watched you place a box on the counter, and when it opened, it revealed more pies.

“Thanks for this, Y/N.” The waitress smiled. “He won’t be back for a few more days, and that was the last slice of pie. He won’t tell anyone the recipe.”

You laughed. “No, he wouldn’t. He thought that recipe was gone for good when our grandma died. There’s _no way_ he’s letting anyone else get their hands on it. If you need more tomorrow let me know.”

The waitress thanked you again and you left. Deans eyes following you as you  headed down the street. He prayed he’d see you again.

And he did, a few times around town. Always in passing. And he never got the nerve to just talk to you.

  
  


“Sam, where the _hell_ do you keep disappearing to?” They were in town a week so far, and 4 days now Sam had simply vanished for a few hours if they weren’t busy.

“Don’t worry about it.” Sam told him, grabbing his jacket. “Just a bit of me time. You usually hit the bar anyways. I’ll be back in a few hours.

Dean cocked his eyebrow as Sam left. “Like fuck.” He grabbed his jacket and decided to see where his brother was off to. He followed Sam for a solid 40 minutes before Sam ducked into a building that looked almost like it might be a strip club. “Why would he hide that?” Dean went in, and got confused as he entered a lobby.

Sam heard his boots and turned. “Dean?! What the hell?” His face went red.

“Sammy, what _is_ this place?” There were velvet curtains, dim lights and plush chairs all over the lobby. Women and men in various shades of dress or costumed. Halls and halls of doors, almost like a hotel.

“It’s uh..” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s a Fetish club Dean.. Different rooms, different fantasies to live out..” Deans eyebrows shot up.

“Sam? Back again.” Sam turned and smiled at the woman behind the desk. “Brought a friend this time?”

“Yeah.. and Uh.. no. This is my brother Dean. _Apparently_ , he followed me.”

“ ** _Hello_** brother Dean.” She eyed him up and down. “Same thing as yesterday?” Sam nodded. “She’s going to be really glad to see you again. She’s been gushing about you since you left.”

Sam chuckled. “Is she free right now?” He got a nod in response. “Thanks Jamie, you’re a doll.” He kissed her cheek. “You staying or leaving Dean?” Dean was too busy looking around to notice. Sam just sighed and headed off.

It wasn’t long until he heard the front door open and a voice he recognized. “Hey, sorry I’m a bit late. Is he in yet?”

“No sweetie. He called to cancel. His wife found out he’s been coming here and got _pissed_.”

Dean turned as your shoulders slumped. “Guess I just lost a regular, huh?” Jamie gave you a sad smile and a nod. “Well, I’m in. If anyone shows up, send ‘em in. Looks like the next few hours are open. And I’m full.” Dean watched you grab a drink from a fridge behind the desk before walking away and disappear into a room at the far end of the hall.

Jamie chuckled. “Find something you like, handsome?”

“Her..” He breathed out moving towards the desk. “Her, I want _her_.”

“Do you know what she does?”

Dean shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. I _need_ to see her.”

Jamie sighed, and pulled out some paperwork. “Fill these out.” He looked at her confused. “Liabilities and shit. We’re a _fetish_ club, sweetheart. Things can get rough, for both parties. Like the room your brother is in. Plus payment info.” Dean nodded and moved to the side filling it all out.

  
  


**Reader Pov.**

You got comfy in the bed in your room, and started flipping through Netflix and sipped your chocolate milk. You were sad your regular cancelled. He was a decent tipper, plus he sometimes brought you sweet gifts. And you didn’t have to fuck him. You heard a soft knock at your door, which surprised you. You were kind of a taboo fetish, not many people asked for you. “Come in?”

When the door opened, your jaw almost dropped. You had seen him in the lobby, and in passing around town. “Uh, hey..” He looked so nervous.

“First time huh?” He nodded. “Shut the door, sit and relax. I don’t bite.” You pat the bed next to you.

He shut the door and looked around nervously. “Should I..” He motioned towards his clothes.

“You have _no idea_ what I do, do you?” He shook his head, his cheeks going bright pink. “Then why are you here.. What is your fetish, or kink.. You might be in the wrong room.”

“No, I’m in the right one. I’ve seen you around.” He smiled. “I uh.. was a bit too shy to talk to you, which isn’t something I’m use to. So when I saw you _here_.. Wait, what do you do? Fuck?”

You shook your head. “I don’t fuck clients.” That made him really confused. You chuckled. “Sit, relax, pick something to watch. If your paying for time with me, you might as well finally talk to me.”

He sat next to you and took the remote. and flipped around a bit. “Age of Ultron?” You nodded. He smile and started it. “So what do you do other then sit and watch Netflix, and _not_ fuck people. You don’t look like a dominatrix..”

You smiled softly. “Adult breastfeeding.”

“Wait _what_?”

You chuckled. “That’s a tame version of the reaction I usually get.” You smiled at him.

“So you like.. _baby_ people, what is that called.. Age play?”

You shook your head. “No, that’s down the hall.” He looked more confused. “I uhm. I relax, read, talk, watch movies or shows, whatever the person wants me to do with them, I do while they suckle on my breast. We just relax, and bond. I don’t get walk-ins really, unless it’s someone new, and they usually become a regular.”

“Huh..” He looked at the TV for a second. “Wait, you have a kid? I’ve never seen you with one.” You shook your head. “Then how..”

“Induced lactation. I had an ex who was _really_ into it. It kind of stuck with me when I moved here. And this place offered me space.” He was staring at your breasts. “You want to try, don’t you.” His eyes shot up and met yours. “Judgment free here. What’s your name? You can give me a fake one if you want.”

“Dean.. My names Dean. You’re Y/n right?”

You nodded. “Well Dean. Since you seem a bit curious but uncomfortable, I’m going to take my top off. We’ll sit here and watch the movie. You can touch my breasts if you want, feel how heavy they are. If you decide to give it a try, go for it. Just be aware, they _are full_. If you squeeze, I _will_ lactate on your hand.”

He nodded, and licked his lips as you pulled your shirt up and over your head. You weren’t wearing a bra underneath. When you were very full, putting one on in the morning could be painful, so you’d wait until you got some milk out. Your bra was waiting in your purse for later, along with a pump in case this guy didn’t go for it.

His hand came out and cupped your breast. “That _is_ heavy.. What would you do, I mean, if I don’t..”

“Pump.” You smiled. “Anything I pump, I bring to the hospital. Abandoned babies, NICU, mothers who want breast milk but can’t supply..”

He nodded, and you both turned your attention back to the TV. He absentmindedly massage your breast, and it started to leak. He looked down when he felt it running over his hand. He wanted to taste it, but he wasn’t sure. He glanced at you, and you didn’t see to notice or care. This was normal for you. He raised his hand to his mouth and licked it.

“Not bad huh.” He glanced at you and you were smiling at him. His cheeks went pink. “It’s _okay_ Dean. It’s new. I’m not forcing you into anything. Take your time.”

He started moving closer bit by bit as you watched the movie. You smiled softly to yourself. You know it was coming. You could tell he’d give it a try eventually. “Wanna cuddle? You’re paying for cuddles you aren’t getting.”

“I can cuddle.” He smiled. He thought you would cuddle to him, but you grabbed the pillows and shifted so you were laying sideways across the bed.

“Come on.” You opened up your arms, and he didn’t object. He laid down next to you, his head on your shoulder, as your arm went around him and you watched the movie. He glanced up at you, before looking back at the TV.

About fifteen minutes later, he was absentmindedly massaging your breast again, making it leak. He leaned down to lick it off his hand again, and his tongue brushed your nipple. You hummed softly at the contact, barely audible, but he heard it. That’s all it took, that slight encouragement, and his mouth wrapped around your nipple. He didn’t flick his tongue, he didn’t nibble or play, he simply massaged your breast and lapped up what leaked out.

“Suck softly.” You told him. “No teeth please. Just relax and let it happen.”

He suckled gently at your breast, oddly enjoying this. He glanced up at you, and you smiled at him and started running your fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes with a soft moan, before opening them again and watching the movie.

After a while you glanced down again. “Switch sides?” He let your nipple fall out of his mouth, and noticed the size difference between your two breasts.

“Yeah. Switch sides.” He moved to let you sit up, and you moved to the other side of the bed, so he could have the other breast but still watch the rest of the movie. This time, there was no hesitation as he latched on and started to suckle. Your fingers going through his hair again, your nails lightly scraping his scalp. You hadn’t even known him an hour, but you knew that as something he loved.

Eventually, that nipple left his mouth too, but he continued to cuddle you and watch the movie, your fingers continuing to massage his scalp as he wrapped his arm around you and his thumb brushed back and forth over your ribs.

  
  


Sam came out of the room he had been in with a smile. He headed for the front desk, and looked around. “My brother left?”

“No, Sweetie, he’s in one of the rooms. Been 2 hours now.” Jamie winked at him

“ _Really_?” Sam’s eyebrows shot up. He wasn’t too surprised. This place had everything, and Dean was known to try things.

“He was real taken with her, too. Didn’t even care what service she was offering. Just demanded to see her.”

“Who’s he with?” Sam had tried a few rooms, and knew a few people in them.

“Y/n.” Jamie answered with a smile. That was a room Sam hadn’t tried yet. He’s seen people go in, and come out happy though. Maybe he’d try it next time. He shrugged and paid, signing the credit card receipt and leaving a decent tip.

  
  


When the credits started to roll, Dean looked almost sad. “I guess I better get going huh. I already took up just over 2 hours of your day.” He gave you a smile as he sat up.

You nodded. “Unless you intend on spending a fortune just to lay around with me all day, that would be a good idea.” He chuckled and got up off the bed. He moved and stood close to the door, watching you as you put your shirt back on.

When you stood and headed for the door, he stepped aside to let you open it. He took a step out before turning back to you. “So, you don’t fuck customers.. Is it safe to assume you don’t _date_ them either?” You chuckled and nodded. He licked his lips before giving you a sheepish grin “What if I promise to never come back?”

Your chuckle turned into a soft laugh. “ _Good bye_ , Dean.”

“I _will_ be seeing you again.” He promised, a smile on his face as he headed down the hall with his hands in his pockets. He stopped at the front desk. “Is she in tomorrow?”

“If she has a reason to be.” Jamie told him.

“She does now. Same time tomorrow.”

“Find something you like in here?” Dean turned and Sam stood from the over stuffed chair he had been sitting in.

“Yeah Sammy.” He grinned as he paid. “I found something I like.” He signed the receipt, and walked out with a smile. Jamie’s eyes went wide when she saw the huge tip he’d left you.


	2. Sammy's day.

_**Sam’s POV.** _

“You staying, or leaving Dean?” He watched as his brother looked around the lobby. There were tasteful pictures on the walls, giving hints to what could be found inside some of the rooms. He was also taking in the people he saw moving around. A Rubber man coming out from a back room and heading up the hallway to his left. The girl cleaning up around the lobby in a skimpy french maid outfit, no panties underneath and her ass on display with every other movement. He shrugged, and left Dean where he was. He’d make up his mind eventually.

Sam winked at Jamie again as he headed up the hall to the room he had visited yesterday. So far it was his favorite. He knocked softly before opening it. “Hey Sarah.”

He stepped into the large room. There was a large four post bed in the center of the room with silk sheets. Restraints, paddles and toys all around. The thing he liked about this room, about Sarah, almost anything went with her. She had many kinks. Rubber, spanking, hair pulling. Many of the things Sam enjoyed, he found in her. She was more Sub, while he liked to Dom, but he discovered at the end of their last session, she was flexible. And  he had liked it. She gave him a small taste and he wanted more.

“Sam?” He could hear the smile in her voice, she was behind a folding screen partition, getting changed.

“Yeah, It’s me.” He smiled, watching her silhouette move. “I heard you’d be mighty happy to see me again.” He shut the door softly.

“ _Very_ happy. Get changed Sam. You know what to do.”

He smiled to himself and started to undress, folding his clothes neatly and placing them on the chair by the door. He moved over to the closet, and pulled out his hanger. He had paid extra to have his own here, even if he wasn’t sure how long he’d be in town. He didn’t care. He put the Latex chaps on and smirked at Sarah when she came out from behind the partition.

“Need help?” He shook his head as he tied the chaps. He wasn’t wearing anything else. Just them, and she licked her lips as she watch him.

When he was done, he looked at her. “Turn around.” He ordered. She gave him a ‘Yes Sir’ as she turned to show off the full outfit. It was a full rubber body suit, that had an open ass sort of back for spanking. There was a snap that went between her ass cheeks, and if he unsnapped it the crotch would open, and he’d have access to both holes.

“What would you like today Sam?” She smirked at him over her shoulder, her long hair down and lose, like he liked it.

“Role reversal.” He grinned, and took down a paddle that was hanging on the wall. “You get to start this time.” He handed it to her. “And after you fuck me, we’ll switch back.”

She grinned. “So you really _did_ like it.”

“I’m here again aren’t I?”

She nodded, and an instant later the smile was gone. “Bend over, Pet. You’re going to count to ten this time. Then, I’m going to fill you. Understood?”

He turned, and bent over, feet shoulder width apart, and hands on the bed, fingers spread. “Yes, Mistress.” He answered.

“Good Pet. Wait patiently while I get ready.”

“Of course, Mistress.”

She moved to a dresser and opened a drawer, pulling out a harness. “You know the rules pet? Do I need to go over them again?”

“Yes, Mistress, I remember them. No you don’t need to go over them. I’m Green.”

“Good Pet.” She pulled out a realistic, ejaculating dildo, and a bottle of Jizz scented lube. She got it all ready. “Things will be a bit different this time Sam. This is a little bigger, but not too big I promise, and has a bit of a surprise when your ready to cum. Are you still Green?”

He nodded. “Yes, Mistress. Still Green.” He was letting her push his limits a bit. Not being in control was hard for him, but he had enjoyed it none the less for the brief time he let up yesterday. She had spanked him a bit, and introduced him to being on the receiving end of anal play. He had been tense, but soon relaxed. He was looking forward to a bit more today.

Once ready, he felt her move up behind him. “Ready?”

Sam nodded. He felt the paddle come down with a slap. “One, Mistress.”

Then again. “Two, Mistress.” She wasn’t hitting him too hard, they were still learning his limits, and he knew it would hurt more the longer it went on.

The third one stung a bit. “Three, Mistress.” The fourth had a bit more swing behind it, making his body jolt forward. “Four, Mistress.” The fifth had him wincing. “Five, Mistress.” This was where she had stopped yesterday. His ass had been sore all night, but he had enjoyed it.

“Six, Mistress.” He could feel the throbbing where he knew this ass would be bright red. He could look back to the mirror behind him, but he new if he did before she was done, she’d punish him. Instead, he gripped the soft silk sheets and clenched his jaw as he waited for the next smack.

She saw his jaw clench and stopped. Her hand gently ran over the large red welt. “Color, pet?”

He took a deep breath before answering. “Green.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Mistress. Please finish.”

She leaned down, leaving a wet kiss against his red ass. He moaned softly, she had done the same thing yesterday when she finished. He yelped when the paddle hit again. “Seven, Mistress.”

By the time he whimpered out “Ten, Mistress.” He was a mess. He hurt, he was breathing heavy, and he was horny as fuck. He wanted to say fuck the rest and just fuck her, but that wasn’t how this went. She leaned forward, and covered the red welts with soft kisses. The sting made him wince, but he was glad for the tenderness.

She pulled away, replacing the paddle to it’s proper place. “I’m going to give you a minute.” She told him softly. “And then that ass is _mine_.”

He nodded calming his breathing, and his heart.

Once she could see he was calm again, she pulled out some lube, and lubed up a small beginners toy. She had done this with him yesterday until he hit his limit. The toy she had strapped to her harness right now, was just past that limit. She rubbed it against his puckered hole before pushing it in slowly. He let out a soft moan, as she knew he would. She made her way through the lineup, one after the other Sam took them. The final one, the one that was his limit had him wince. “Pet?”

“Yellow.”

“Alright pet. Let’s help you relax.”  She moved to sit on the edge of the bed, next to his hands, and kissed his neck softly. She reached down under him, and started to stroke his throbbing hard dick. His eyes shut as he let out a shaky breath. “We’ll keep this nice and soft until you’re green again, okay?” He nodded.

His eyes opened and he saw the dildo strapped to her. “I-Is _that_ -”

“It’s really not much bigger then what’s there. I promise. I would never push you too far too fast Sam. We’ll try it when you’re ready and if you say Red, it’s done. We’ll switch rolls. Okay?” He nodded, her soft hand felt good wrapped around him. “Do you want me to get the gloves?”

He shook his head. “No, no gloves today.” She had used Velvet and Lace gloves the day before. Alternating between the two, and driving him insane. “Okay.. Green.”

“Are you sure?” He nodded. “Okay.” She kissed his cheek softly before slipping back into the role as she let go of him and moved back behind him. She started to move it in and out slowly, listening to the sounds he made. Once she was satisfied, she pulled it out and put it back on the dresser with the others and grabbed the lube again, lubing up the dildo on her harness.

She moved up behind him, and teased him with the head. He groaned softly and it made her smile despite herself. She slowly pushed the head in, and Sam tensed up. “Relax.” Her voice was soft as her hand moved gently up and down his back.

When he was ready, he nodded and she slowly moved again, her hand still moving on his back to comfort him. She loved feeling his muscles move under her fingers. It took a bit, but her hips met his.

“Fuck..” He groaned. She held herself where she was, letting him adjust. “Move. _Please_ move.”

She slowly pulled out about half way before moving back in. “We’ll go slow. Tell me when you want more pet.”

“Yes, Mistress.” He groaned.

It didn’t take too long before Sam was taking it harder and faster. “That’s it Pet.” She bit her lip, watching the muscles in his back and shoulders ripple as she thrust into him. She reached forward and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back. Sam growled at the sensation, it was one of the first things she learned he loved. “I’m going to fuck you a little bit harder, my pet. And you better tell your mistress when your about to cum. You _will not_ cum without my say so, do you understand?”

“Yes, Mistress.” He panted. “I’m close, Mistress.”

She gave his hair another tug, and her fingers dug into his waist as she picked up the pace.

“M-Mistress…” He groaned.

“Are you going to cum, my pet?”

“Yes, Mistress!”

“I want you to grab your cock, and I want you to stroke it for me. But don’t cum yet.”

One hand left the bed, and he whimpered as he wrapped his hand around his dick. He stroked with long slow strokes. “ _Please,_ Mistress..”

“Faster, pet. Don’t you hold back on me, or I _won’t_ let you finish.”

“Fuck!” He groaned, his hand pumping faster. “ _Please_!” He was a whimpering mess, begging to cum. This was something he was not at all use to.

“Cum, pet. Cum for me.”

She hit the pump, and he felt the cool lube shoot out of the dildo deep in his ass and fill him. He cried out, and tensed as he came harder then he ever had onto the floor.

She kissed his back before pulling out, and gave his ass a slap. “Come.” He was panting, on shaky legs as he followed her to the en-suite bathroom. “Sit.” She pointed towards the toilet. “Relax.” He furrowed his brows. “You’re not use to anal, Sam. And I just dumped _a lot_ of lube in there. Trust me. Sit, and relax. Take your time.” She smiled sweetly at him, her previous demeanor dropped, and she was Sarah again.

She worked on cleaning the toys before walking out of the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind her. He had to admit, she was right. He groaned softly at the weird feeling. And the toy she had used wasn’t even close to the size of him.

  
  


When Sam emerged from the bathroom a while later, Sarah was waiting for him on the bed. “Any preference for today, Sir?”

“How wet are you?”

She smiled. “ _Very_ , Sir. Care to see?” She shifted so she was on her hands and knees, ass wiggling before him.

He moved closer, his hand moving over the soft flesh of her ass before he unsnapped the suit and he let his fingers dip between her folds. “Feels like you had enough foreplay.”

She looked back at him with a smile. “My Sir does treat me well. He let me have my fun _first_ today. I can’t _wait_ for him to have his now.”

Sam grinned. “I’m going to fuck you. And I’m going to fuck you _hard_.”

“Oh please do, Sir.” She moaned softly as he slipped a finger past her entrance.

“Should I fuck your ass like you fucked mine?” She whimpered and nodded. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes, Sir. Please..”

“Good girl.” He nipped at her neck softly. She had a rule about no marks by biting or sucking that Sam was fine obeying. If she bruised a bit by his hands, she was okay with that however. Most of her body was often covered by various latex, leather or PVC outfits anyways. He slipped a second finger in, giving her a few pumps before pulling them both out. He grabbed a condom out of the bowl on the dresser.

You got decked, and thrown out onto the street ass naked if you tried to fuck in this place without a condom. Something Sam was happy for. He had seen it happen the second time he came. Some guy refused when with Sarah, and she gave him a black eye before calling for the Dom down the hall to drag the guy out. He had decided then and there that he’d try her room before leaving town. He was glad he did. He loved Sarah’s room.

He also grabbed a strap on he had seen last time in one of her drawers. It had a hole for his dick, so he could fuck one hole, while the dildo fucked the other.  He put it on, getting it placed just right and smiled over at her. He tore open the package, and rolled the condom over his already hardening shaft. That’s what he loved about Sarah. She presented herself to him so perfectly, knew exactly what to say and how to say it. He was always hard in no time around her.

He grabbed the lube off the dresser next, where she had left it. He lubed up, then his fingers, slipping two right into her ass. She moaned softly at the feeling. “Ready?”

She nodded. “Green, Sir.”

He grinned and lined up. She gasped feeling him at her ass, and the dildo at her pussy. “Still green?” She hadn’t been expecting it and he felt her tense momentarily.

“ _Very_ green, Sir. Fuck me hard.”

He chuckled as he pushed in. “You know I will, kitten.” He stopped for a moment once his hips met hers. When he had fucked her yesterday, she had needed a moment, saying she hadn’t had a customer his size in a while. Most men who came in wanted to fuck, or have her fuck them. Not many used dildos on her, and not many were as well endowed as Sam.

She gave him a tap on the thigh to let him know she was ready, before putting her hand back under her. He pulled back, and thrust in hard making her cry out. God, he loved how she sounded. His fingers tightened and he fucked her hard, and fast. “ _Oh Sir_..” She groaned.

He pounded into her with everything he had, grunts and groans escaping him between pants. He couldn’t make out the words coming out of her mouth, and he didn’t care. All he cared about was fucking. He was sore from before, he wanted her to cum and hard before he dropped. He leaned forward, kissing her back as his arm went around and his hand went between her legs.

“Sam!” She cried out, dropping character. “Fuck, I’ll cum soon if you keep doing that.”

“ _Good_.” He growled, working the bundle of nerves as he fucked her with everything he had.  She had goose bumps covering what little skin she had showing. “You like that, kitten?”

“Yes, Sir! Please..” She whimpered.

He didn’t stop, didn’t slow down or let up at all. “Please _what_?”

“Please, let me cum, Sir!”

“Already?” he grinned with a slight chuckle.

“Fuck Please! Oh god, Sam.” She whimpered. “Please..” He could feel her trying to hold back. “It’s too much, Sam.. all three.. _Please_.”

“Color?”

“ _So fucking green_. **PLEASE!** ”

“Cum, kitten.”

She screamed out his name, clenching around him as she came. Sam’s hand grabbed her hip again, and fucked her with every ounce of energy he had left. “Cum sir.. Please..” He grunted as he slammed in one last time and pulsed inside her. He was against her back panting for a minute before he pulled out.

“Fuck.” He groaned. “Always a good time with you, Sarah.” He smiled, as he pulled off the condom and tossed it in her garbage.

She pulled him in for a deep kiss as she undid the strap on for him. “ _Please_ tell me you’re coming to see me again?”

He chuckled. “I’m thinking about it.”

“I hope you _do_.” She smiled before heading to the bathroom to clean up the strap on. He smiled watching her go, before he started undoing the chaps and taking them off. He hung them back up in their place and walked over to his clothes. He pulled on his boxer briefs when he heard a moan from behind him. “You are a fucking _**God**_ , Sam.” He turned and smiled. “I’m starting to wish you had a brother.”

“I _do_. He followed me here today. Not sure if he left or if he stuck around.”

She bit her lip. “Bring him to see me. If he’s _anything_ like you, I wouldn’t mind a two for one.” She grinned.

He chuckled. “We’ll see.” He finished getting dressed and started for the door. “Fun as always.” He smiled at her.

“I _really_ hope I see you again, Sam..” She waved as he headed out. When the door closed behind him, she sighed. That was a customer that made her hate her no dating clients rule. He was beautiful, and fantastic to sleep with. She started putting things away and wondering what his brother looked like.

  
  


Sam smiled as he headed back up the hall. When he got to the lobby, he looked around. “My brother left?”

“No, Sweetie, he’s in one of the rooms. Been 2 hours now.” Jamie winked at him

“ _Really_?” Sam’s eyebrows shot up. He wasn’t too surprised. This place had everything, and Dean was known to try things.

“He was _real_ taken with her, too. Didn’t even care what service she was offering. Just demanded to see her.”

“Who’s he with?” Sam had tried a few rooms, and knew a few people in them.

“Y/n.” Jamie answered with a smile. That was a room Sam hadn’t tried yet. He’s seen people go in, and come out happy though. Maybe he’d try it next time. He shrugged and paid, signing the credit card receipt and leaving a decent tip.

He moved over to sit on one of the over stuffed chairs, and not long after a girl in a sexy costume came and sat next to him rubbing his thigh. “I keep seeing you coming in, but it’s never to see _me_ anymore.” She pouted. “Didn’t we have fun?”

He smiled, flashing dimples and laying on the charm. “So many rooms here, and so little time. I’m not in town forever, darling, and I need to experience as much as I can while I’m here.” Truth was, he could get just about any girl in a costume, and this particular girl didn’t really wow him. Not like Sarah had.

She nodded. “If you find extra time, come visit?”

“I’ll see what I can do.” He told her. He heard boots coming up the hall, then saw his brother head for the front desk. He waited until Dean was paying. “Find something you like in here?” He asked as he stood, patting the girls thigh as he got up.

“Yeah Sammy, I found something I like.” Sam cocked an eyebrow at his brothers expression as he signed the receipt. If Dean was leaving that happy, he’d have to try out that room before they left for sure.


	3. Just say yes

Dean had been your only client that day, so after a few hours, you decided to head home. You shut up your room, locking your door and headed down the hall, giving the male dom a high five as he headed towards his room, balancing dinner in his hand while his client crawled on all fours, leashed to his wrist. “Have a good night, Sir.” You winked as you headed past him.

“Oh, I will, sweetcheeks. Hurry up, pet.” He tugged on the leash.

You were on your way past the front desk when Jamie called to come grab your tip. “Eh, can’t be much, I’ll get it later in the week, just bank it for me.”

She held it up. “You’ll _want_ this, hun.”

You furrowed your brow and headed back, looking at it confused. “Jamie, this can’t be right, I only had one person today.” She showed you the receipt he had signed. “ _Holy shit_!.” She nodded quietly. “This _can’t_ be right Jamie… It can’t be.”

“He wrote it in himself, hun. Signed it and all, a big smile on his face as he walked out. He was _real_ happy.”

“Uh…” No one had ever tipped you like that before. “Thanks, Jamie.”

“You’re booked tomorrow again.” She turned the computer monitor and showed you the schedule. “He insisted.”

“Dean Winchester…” She nodded. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” You slowly walked out still in shock.

There was a knock at your door. You were drinking from a bottle of water. “Come in.” He smiled softly as he opened the door and entered. “Hello, Dean. I thought you said you wouldn’t come here anymore.”

He chucked shutting the door. “That was if you’d agree to a date. Since you _refuse_ , I’ll just have to spend time with you this way.”

You chuckled softly and pat the bed. “Tell me a bit about yourself, Dean.”

“Like what?”

You shrugged. “What’s your favorite kind of movie, anything.”

He thought for a minute before moving to sit on the bed next to you. “Don’t laugh?” You nodded. “I like westerns.” A smile spread on your face. “Come on, you agreed no laughing.” He groaned.

“I’m not. I’ve been watching the fourth season of something. I think I’d like you to share it with me. I’ll start at episode one. You’ll love it.”

“Western?” He looked confused and surprised.

“ _Kinda_ , yeah. Its uh, when they first built the railroad across the country. Right after the civil war. Very cowboys and Indians at times, plus all the drama with freed slaves and everything. You’ll like it. It’s called Hell on Wheels.”

He grinned. “Sounds like my kinda show. Lets do it.”

You both got comfortable as you had last time, his head on your chest, gently nursing on and off as he watched the show. When you switched sides, he was quick to get comfortable again. His hands would move gently over your skin some times, fingers drawing patterns that made no sense. It sent chills coursing through your body, goosebumps prickled on your arms. You tried to ignore them as best you could. You found yourself closing your eyes when he took the second nipple into his mouth half way though the session. You swallowed his name as it sat on the tip of your tongue before opening your eyes again.

Dean had to stop himself from smiling. He knew exactly what he was doing to you. He could feel the goosebumps, and from time to time he’d look up at your face to watch your expressions. He saw it when you closed your eyes, your brow twitching slightly as you tried to keep control. How you swallowed back a moan he could feel starting in your chest. He decided then and there, he was coming back again until you said yes. He just needed one shot, one date. He’d ask every day until you agreed.

And he did. For the next 3 days, he’d how up, same time. Suckle at your breast for a while, and cuddle. You’d run your fingers through his hair, and he’d all but purr like a kitten at it. And every time he left, he’d ask for a date. And when you said no, he’d leave an obnoxiously big tip like he had the first time, but usually by the time you got to the front desk, he was already gone. And he’d never mention it the next time he came.

This time, you quickly got decent and hurried out after him. Jamie nodded, holding it out for you, and you clenched your jaw, grabbing it and running out the front door hoping to catch him. “ **Dean**!”

He was standing on the street, opening the driver side door of his car. “What can I do for you, sweetheart?”

“This needs to _stop_ , Dean.” Your face was all serious, gone was the smile he always saw in the room.

“What does?”

“ _This_!” You waved the tip at him. “This is _ridiculous_. There’s _no way_ you can afford this every day on top of paying. Please…”

Those beautiful green eyes you were slowly falling for searched your face as his arms crossed on the hood of his car. “You want the big tips to stop?” He looked almost confused.

“ _Yes_!”

“Then say ‘yes’.” His face was as serious as yours. “If you want me to stop, just say yes.”

Your heart was pounding. _Don’t date clients, never date clients. It doesn’t end well_. That’s what you kept telling yourself. Over and over as you spaced out staring at his car. A million thoughts running through your head.

“Friday night. One date and I’ll leave you alone.”

You barely registered the words as he said them. You stood there for a minute, frozen, before you spoke again. “Yes.”

Your eyes shot up to his face as the most beautiful smile you had ever seen took over. “Where do you want to go, sweetheart? I’ll take you _anywhere_.”

“Diner.” You answered softly. “I’ll meet you at the diner.”

He nodded. “Diner it is. 6ish?” It was your turn to nod. “See you Friday, sweetheart. And not a day sooner, I promise.” You watched as he got in his car and drove off with a wave.

“ _What am I doing_ …?” You groaned.

“Who was that?” You looked up and saw Sarah on her way in. “He’s _hot_.”

“Dean. Dean Winchester.”

“ _That’s_ Sam’s brother!? Holy shit.” She watched his car turn a corner. “Sam’s my favorite customer. He was here again yesterday. _Fuck_ , I hope he brings his brother next session.” She bit her lip before heading inside.


	4. I never want to see him again.

You headed back inside with Sarah, and she told you all about Sam as she got ready for her appointment. Bragging about how he only visited other rooms once, but hers, he’d been in three times now. “I think he likes me, and he’s a good fuck.” She chuckled as she got dressed in front of you. “He’s not in my appointments today, but he sometimes just comes in and see’s if I’m free, so I always keep a block or two open in case.”

You chuckled. “You _want_ him.”

“You would too! You’ve probably seen him around. Doesn’t look too much like his brother. Much taller, big guy, like _big_. Long hair..”

You shrugged. “I’m _kind of_ Taboo, Sarah, even in the kink world. I’m not here as much as you are.” 

She chuckled. “Start fucking, and you’ll be here all day _every_ day.”

You shook your head with a smile. “Not really my thing. Not with most of the guys who come in.” You scrunched your nose.

She laughed. “What about with _Dean_?”

Your cheeks went pink, but you were cut off by a knock on her door. “I’ll see you around.” You smiled at her, as she hurried behind her partition. You opened the door and smiled at the older man who looked surprised and embarrassed to see you. “She’s almost ready. Go right in.” You gave him a sweet smile as you move past each other.

The days went on, and the week rolled by.

Tuesday, you were surprised when your regular returned to see you. His wife was suppose to be out with friends, but an hour later she came bursting in your door screaming about the whore who was fucking her husband. Until she realized you weren’t fucking him at all. She was disgusted, screaming at him before storming out, him hot on her heels.

Wednesday he was back, upset that she had left him. “You shouldn’t have risked it, Harry. _Why_ did you come back?”

He sat next to you. “She knew. She’s known how much I liked this since she was pregnant with our son. That’s when it all started, 20 years ago. She always said never with her, that it was disgusting. Wouldn’t even breast feed our son.” He sighed. “After I _accidentally_ drank her milk 20 years ago, she hasn’t let me near them since. So when you came to town, and opened up shop here, I was happy. I work my _ass_ off, I pay for everything. Don’t I _deserve_ a little happiness with what I have left?”

You sighed. “Come on.” He smiled and snuggled up, just wanting to be held, nothing more. “Do you love her, Harry?” He nodded. “Fix it. Don’t walk away from your marriage without at least _trying_. Please?” He nodded, thanking you for listening to him and holding him.

Wednesday evening, you were talking to Sarah in the small cafeteria area while you both ate. She asked if you had seen Dean since, and you shook your head. “I haven’t seen Sam, either. Maybe they already left town? He always said he wasn’t staying long…”

“I hope not.” You had a date with him Friday. And you were looking forward to it.

You were cut off by one of the girls coming in, grinning. She sat down at the table next to yours. “That was the most intense guy I’ve _ever_ had in my room.” She started talking to the other girls, and Sarah’s head whipped over. 

“ _Sam_?”

She nodded. “I think so, yeah.”

Sarah furrowed her brow, wondering why he hadn’t been back to see her since the weekend. You listened as other girls talked about Sam. He seemed to be making his way through the rooms, and everyone said the same thing about him. Rough, and in control. You hoped he wouldn’t find his way to yours.

Thursday came, and it was afternoon, you had just come back from lunch and were stretched out in your bed flipping though Netflix when there was a knock on your door. “Come in.”  You put your bottle of water aside and looked up at the giant of a man who stepped into your room.

“Y/N?” He asked. You nodded. He smiled, and it was a beautiful smile, his cheeks dimpled as it grew. “I’ve been meaning to come in for a while.” He said as he shut the door.

“Oh?” You furrowed your brow.

He nodded, smile still on his face as he took a few steps closer to the bed. “My brother _refuses_ to leave town because of you. We should have left _days_ ago.” You cocked an eyebrow. “I’m Sam. Sam Winchester.”

You swallowed, staring at him. “What can I do for you, Sam?”

He didn’t miss the slight change in your demeanor, and he chuckled. “I take it you’ve heard about me?” You nodded. “I’ve heard a bit about you, but not what you do in here. My brother won’t tell me that.” He started to undo his belt.

“Don’t.” You held up a hand.

“Huh. You don’t _fuck?_ ” You shook your head. “Then why was he here? I mean you’re good looking, I’ll give him that.” His eyes washed over you, and even though you were fully clothed, you felt naked under his gaze. “But Dean, he hooks up _a lot_. Different girls, different nights. _Rarely_ the same one twice. But _you_.. He keeps coming back to you. I figured you were a good lay, but you haven’t slept with him have you?”

“I think you should leave.”

He smiled again, and held his hands up. “I won’t hurt you. Not unless you like that. I promise. I’m trying to figure it out. What _do_ you do?” He looked around the room. It was just a regular bedroom. “No toys, nothing to indicate the kink in the least.. that’s rare. Every other room I’ve tried at least hint.”

“Adult breast feeding.” You answered, and he spun back around, a huge smile on his face.

“ _No shit_.” He grinned. “Not surprised Dean would be into that… Mommy and daddy issues and all.” His eyes bore into you again.

“If you’re here to grill me, just go.” You told him firmly.

“Oh no, sweetheart, I’m here to try. If I’m stuck in this town longer then expected, I might as well try out as much as I can.” He sat on the bed next to you. “So how does this go, Princess?”

You sighed. He wasn’t ignoring boundaries or breaking rules, so you really had no reason to throw him out. And he was paying. Maybe he would be gentle and sweet like his brother. Men often relaxed drastically when suckling. “You pick something to watch, if you want.” You told him. “Then we get comfortable.”

“Put on anything you want.” He smiled. It was a sweet smile, and it oddly relaxed you.

You turned your attention to Netflix. You wanted to watch Hell on Wheels, but that had sort of become your show with Dean. You didn’t want to watch it with his brother, even if you did put on the episode you were on in season 4. “Star Trek?” He looked like the kind of guy who was a bit nerdy deep down. “I use to watch Voyager a lot, it’s been a while.”

“I haven’t see that in a _long_ time.” He smiled and kicked off his boots, not wanting to get your bed dirty.

You started up the first episode, and pulled off your shirt. Your breasts were full and aching, and you didn’t miss how he licked his lips eyeing them. He didn’t hesitate, his mouth went right to your nipple, latching around it. He moaned as he sucked and licked at it. His large hand massaging it as he went. _Damn_ it felt good. You laid back a bit, and he didn’t stop.

You were watching the show, when suddenly you winced feeling his teeth. “No teeth or biting please.” He smiled against you breast and hummed in acknowledgment. After a while, you looked down at him. “Should probably switch sides now.”

He groaned softly before letting your swollen and sore nipple fall out of his mouth. “Fuck you taste good.” He moved over you to the other side, but in a way where his body hovered over yours for a second. He held himself there long enough to breath out a “ _So fucking good_.” before dropping to your other side. 

Your attention went back to the show, and he massaged your breast, squeezing it from time to time, and licking up whatever leaked out. Eventually he took the nipple in his mouth and started to work it, more tongue then sucking this time, but you let him be. He was happily moaning and massaging your breast like he had with the other. 

He looked like the kind of guy who would have a hair fetish or two, like his brother, so you started to run your fingers through his hair to help calm him. You smiled when he all but purred at your fingers on his scalp. His ministrations on your nipple changed, and he was gently suckling. His hand continued to massage for a bit longer before it moved over your exposed skin. You sighed softly as his warm calloused hand moved over your ribs on the opposite side of him.

Then his hand moved to your waist. You said nothing, men often wrapped an arm around you, or moved their hands over whatever was exposed. It was nothing new. Until his hand went lower still, over your hip at first. You tensed slightly, and he simply drew patterns there to relax you.

You looked down at him for a second, then looked back at the tv, your fingers still running through his hair. His fingers started to dip past the edge of your pants. “Don’t.” He smirked and pushed his fingers farther, running them over your slit. “I _said_ , don’t.” You grabbed his hair and pulled his head away from your breast.

He growled and pushed two fingers past your entrance. When you gasped, and your back arched, his mouth was on yours. You tried to pull him away and he chuckled against your mouth. “Pulling my hair only makes me hornier sweetheart.” He hooked his fingers and  you stifled a cry. His mouth hard against yours again.

You got your arms between your bodies, and shoved him away from you. “ _Get out_.” You growled, as he almost fell off the edge of the bed.

He chuckled. “You _really_ don’t fuck, huh..?” He got up and moved around the bed for his boots. “Every other girl in this place happily opens her legs when I touch them. But not _you_.” He stuck his fingers in his mouth when he got to your other side. “ _Fuck_ , you’re the best tasting thing in this place. You sure you don’t want a go? I’ll have you screaming in _no time_ sweetheart.”

“ **Get out!** ” You yelled.

He smirked, and sat down to put on his boots. “I’m going. You’re feisty. I can see why my brother likes you so much. Not the usual bar trash he goes for. They’re nothing but legs and tits. I _like_ you, Princess. You’re my kinda girl too.” He pulled you to him into a bruising kiss you couldn’t fight. “I’ll see you around.” He grinned before walking out.

You sat there for a while trying to collect yourself. You could see why Sarah liked him, he was exactly her kind of guy. And while you could appreciate a guy like that in the bedroom, if you said _no_ , you expected the no to be respected. 

You pulled on your shirt, and stormed out of your room and down the hall. You got to the front desk as Sarah was walking in. Jamie handed you the large tip he had left, and you threw it across the room. “I _never_ want to see him again, Jamie. If he _ever_ comes in here asking for me, throw his ass out.”

“Who?” Sarah asked confused.

“Sam _fucking_ Winchester.” You growled before storming off.


	5. I'll kill him.

You had left soon after yelling and storming out of the lobby. You were currently sitting in your tub, under the spray of the too hot shower. You wanted to forget today. Wanted to forget how good it had felt for an instant before it went bad. It could have been worse, you knew that. But it had been enough. Enough for you to want to drink and forget it.

You turned off the shower and dried off. Wrapping yourself in a robe, you headed for the kitchen and the bottle of whiskey you had left there.

The next morning, you woke up long enough to text Jamie that you weren’t going in, in case anyone had appointments or showed up. You put your phone aside after that and ignored it. You didn’t want to chance seeing him again. Not even in passing, not today. You rolled over and went back to sleep.

Waking up again around noon, you dragged yourself out of bed and headed for the bottle again. Just as you were about to take a sip, there was a knock at your door. You groaned and opened it.

“Hey, hun.” It was Tim, the Dom. “These were delivered for you. I was heading down to get lunch, so Jamie asked if I’d bring them. Said you had a bad experience yesterday.”

You nodded. “Sam. I said no, he didn’t listen until I threw him off.” Tim’s jaw clenched. “I’m _fine_. Really. I just know he’s there a lot and I didn’t want to see him today.”

“That guy the girls are in love with?” You nodded. “I’ll tell Jamie to send him to _my_ room.” He ground it out, pissed.  "No one upsets my girl.“

You chuckled. “Thanks.” You took the bouquet of flowers from him.

“Call me if you need me, hun.” He kissed your cheek. “Or if he ever fucking shows his face to you again.” You nodded as he left and you headed back inside.

You pulled out a vase, and put the flowers in it, adding water, then checked the little card.

You sighed, grabbing the shot and downing it.

  
  


It was just after 6. You were dressed and ready, but you couldn’t bring yourself to walk out the door. You sat on the couch, staring at the card and his chicken scratch handwriting. Sighing you got up grabbing the bottle again.

  
  


You walked in and saw him sitting in a booth. He looked worried. “Sorry,” you said softly slipping in across from him.

He looked up and smiled. “I was afraid you weren’t coming.”

“I almost didn’t.” He looked almost upset. “I needed a bit of liquid courage, I had a rough day yesterday, and spent today either in bed or on the couch.”

“Oh, I guess you didn’t get my flowers then…”

“I did. Jamie had Tim, the Dom, bring them over.” You smiled. “That’s _actually_ what convinced me to come. I was staring at your note.”

He smiled at that. “Hungry?” You nodded. “Good.” He waved over the waitress who brought menus. He ordered himself a burger, and you decided that sounded like it would hit the spot and got the same, extra bacon and pickles. He chuckled at that. “Girl after my own heart.”

You chatted idly until the food came. You felt like you were finally relaxing again. “So, you said you moved here, not from around here?”

You shook your head. “Born nearby, moved away. Found myself here when things turned to _shit_. My brother owns the diner, so when I needed a place to go, he gave me upstairs.”

“Damnit. I was hoping to impress you with a ride home in my car.” He smiled.

You chuckled. “You still could. We could go the long way around.”

He grinned at that. “So brother, huh.” He took a bite of his burger and you nodded. After swallowing, he sighed. “I got one of those too.”

“I know..” Your eyes were on your plate, but you didn’t need to be looking at him to know his brow was furrowed. “I met him.”

“When?”

“Yesterday.” You picked up a fry and ate it.

“ _Yesterday_..” He sat there thinking for a minute. “Where did Sammy go..” His burger dropped back onto his plate. “He went to you?” You gave him a small nod. “ **Son of a bitch**!” He growled. “Did he _hurt_ you?” You shook your head. “Did he _touch_ you?”

Your eyes met his green ones for barely a second before you looked down again, but this time at your hands in your lap.

He didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to, you could feel how pissed he was. He growled and pushed his plate away before getting up and storming past you. You reached your hand out to grab his wrist. “Dean… _Please_.”

“I’ll _kill him_.” He growled through clenched teeth.

“Please, just… Sit and eat with me? I don’t want to do this now. There’s no alcohol in this place.”

He stared down at you for a minute, before sitting back down with a sigh. “I’m sorry for my brother… He’s really a sweet guy. He’s got no soul right now…” You looked at him confused. “He uh, went through something recently that changed him for the worse. I’m trying to bring him back to who he was. It’s like he has no filter, no conscience. Hence me saying no soul.” He gave you a sad smile. “I’m not trying to make excuses for him or anything. I’d kill him if he hurt you.”

“He didn’t. _I promise_.” You gave him a smile. “Let’s eat, forget for a bit? I’ll let you drive me around if you want, and I have whiskey upstairs.” He nodded and started picking at his fries.

  
  


Things were a bit quiet after that. You were sad the date had turned this way. You had both looked forward to it, and mention of Sam had ruined it all. That was exactly why you almost didn’t come down.

As you stepped out of the diner, you looked up at him. “You need that drink huh?” He nodded. “Date one didn’t go as planned, so how about I promise you a second one, and it includes a ride in your car. I mean, if you stay in town a bit longer..”


	6. I should go.

 

“Come on.” You smiled at him, and headed to the side door, keys in hand.

“So, _this_ is where you went, Dean…” You froze at the sound of his voice.

Dean’s hand went protectively to your lower back. “Go upstairs.” He said softly. “I’ll be right up.”

“This is why you weren’t interested in me… You’re dating my brother after all. _Interesting_.”

You glanced back, and he was leaning on Dean’s car that happened to be parked right outside your door. “What do you want, Sam?” Dean asked.

“I was just out to grab something to eat. You took off, I figured to the bar to find some skank for the night, but then I saw your car here. And you with _her_.” His eyes were locked on you, taking you in.

“Leave her alone, Sam.” His voice a deep warning.

Sam held up his hands. “I told her I wouldn’t hurt her unless she liked that.” He smirked. “What do you think I’ll do to her, Dean?”

You looked at Dean, his jaw working as he clenched it. “Go upstairs.” He told you again, not taking his eyes of his brother. You nodded and unlocked your front door. Part of you had wished you had gone around to the other side, and to your back door like you normally did. You would have avoided this.

You stepped inside but only got up two steps when Sam spoke. “Come on, Dean, what did I do? ”

“You _went_ to her Sam. You touched her.”

“Well, we could have avoided that if you had just told me. I asked you rather _nicely_ , didn’t I? But you didn’t want to share, and I had to find out why. What was so special about _her_.”

“You had _no_ fucking right, Sam.”

“Oh but Dean, I had every right. I _paid_ for her.” You stood leaning against the wall listening, heart pounding in your chest.

“She’s not a fucking thing you can buy, Sam.” Dean growled.

Sam laughed, standing. “Kind of though, right? I mean I bought her _time_. During that time, she is _mine_. I’d happily buy tonight, just for another taste. She’s fucking sweet, Dean. And I’m not talking about her milk.”

“What did you do, Sam?” Dean clenched his fist.

Sam chuckled “She didn’t tell you? She’s delicious, Dean.” He licked his lips. “I know you’re there sweetheart. Will you let me have another taste? Or do I need to buy you, like Dean here did?”

You closed your eyes, you chin against your chest. Then you heard a growl, and a connect, bone on bone. Your eyes flew open, and you went to the door. Dean’s chest was heaving, fist clenched, and Sam was wiping blood off his face and laughing.

“Really Dean? Your going to fight your brother over a _whore_?”

“ **She’s not a fucking whore**!” Dean shouted, before swinging again.

Sam back away from the swing, and laughed. “But she _is_ Dean. She _really_ is. She’s just a different _kind_ of whore. How much did you spend on her, just to get a fucking _date_. Come on Dean, is she really any different from the skanks you bring back every fucking night? This one is just costing you more then a few shots.”

A tear ran down your cheek, and Dean ran at him, slamming him against his car before punching him again. “Dean _please_ …” And again. “Dean..” And again. Sam’s lip was split, a black eye forming, and still Dean punched him again. “ **DEAN!!** ” You went forward and grabbed him to try and pull him off.

“Don’t _ever_ fucking go near her again, Sam. Brother or not, I’ll fucking _end_ you.”

Sam laid against the hood of Deans car laughing as you dragged Dean inside. People inside the diner were up against the window, passers by had stopped. But you just shoved Dean inside your stairway and shut the door, leaning your back on it. He eyes were locked on the door behind you, ready to shove you out of the way and go back out swinging. “Please, Dean… go upstairs.”

His eyes shifted to you. “What did he do?”

You closed your eyes. “ _Please_ , just go upstairs.”

“ ** _What did he do_**?” He asked again through gritted teeth.

You couldn’t tell him here. He really would shove you out of the way and beat his brother. You reached out and took his hand. “Drinks first.” you started up the stairs, pulling him along with you. You sat him on your couch, and a minute later put a half empty bottle of whiskey and two glasses in front of him. “There’s more if we need it.”

He sat in silence as you poured both shots. You picked yours up, expecting him to do the same but he didn’t move. You sighed and downed it. “He didn’t do much Dean. He- He told me that you pick up different women every night. Skanks from a bar, all tits and legs..”

His eyes shut as he grabbed the shot and downed it. He held the glass in his hand on his knee, and you poured him more. He sighed and downed that too. “I haven’t since I first saw you, long before I showed up in your room.”

“I don’t care Dean. Who am _I_ to judge? I’m basically a whore, right?”

His eyes opened and he turned to you. “Don’t.”

“It’s not _wrong_ …” You poured yourself another and mostly just stared at the glass. “Look at how much you spent on me, just to get a date… A whore would have been cheaper.”

“Is that why you almost didn’t come? Because I spent so much on you?”

You shook your head. “I figured family would be a topic, and after how things had gone with Sam in the room, I _knew_ it wouldn’t end well. Either you’d get pissed, or you wouldn’t care.”

“What did he do?”

“You know my rules, Dean. The etiquette of my room. Your brother ignored them. Even though he was told no. Things were good despite the rocky start, the things he said about you. But his hand…” You saw him clenched his jaw again, like he knew what you’d say next. “When I pulled his face away from my breast, and said no a second time, he shoved two fingers right in. I had to shove him off of me with all my strength. I threw him out. I told Jamie if he ever tries to see me again, to have him thrown out completely.”

Dean shook his head. “I can’t believe my brother did that to you. No wonder you needed booze to see me.” He sighed, and put his glass down. “I should go.”

“Dean-”

He sat forward, rubbing his hands over his face for a second. “No. I’m going to go, we’ll leave town. You won’t have to worry about seeing him again. Or me.”


	7. Fear.

You put your glass down, and slid your arm along his back, wrapping it around him before pressing your cheek on his shoulder and looking at him. “But I _want_ to see you, Dean. I missed you this week. And I want to see you as much as I can before you leave. Please don’t go right now. At least give me tonight.” He turned to look at you, and you leaned forward, softly pressing your lips against his.

You were interrupted by a pounding on your back door. Sighing you got up and checked the window. Seeing your brother you opened the door, and he came waltzing in, eyeing Dean. “You okay?” You nodded. “Who’s this, and why’s he fighting outside my diner?”

“This is Dean. The other guy treated me badly at work, then said something to me outside the diner. Dean put him in his place.”

“I can’t have your work shit interfering with my business, Y/N..”

“When has it ever?” He sighed but nodded. “But _you_ , Danny, are interfering with a moment here. You mind?”

“You _sure_ you’re okay?” You nodded. “Should I spit in the guy’s food? He’s downstairs ordering.” He smiled.

“God yes,” Dean answered. “Unless he orders pie to go… then it’s for me.” Your brother looked confused. “That asshole is _my_ brother. And I really like the pie here.”

“You _call me_ if you need anything, alright?” He side eyed Dean. You nodded and all but shoved him out.

After closing and locking the door, you went back to sit with Dean. “I’m sorry.” He said softly. “This was not _at all_ how I wanted this date to go.” He leaned back on the couch. “How do you even salvage this wreck?”

You laid back on the couch, your feet going in his lap and you grabbed the remote. He furrowed his brow as he watched you. “Hell on wheels?” You asked.

He chuckled, a soft smile on his lips as he nodded. “Hell on Wheels.” You reached out and motioned for him to lie with you. He pulled off your shoes, as he kicked off his before shifting to lay down next to you. He got comfortable against you like he did when in your room.

As you started up the episode you had left off on, his arm went around you, and his fingers brushed under the hem of your shirt. You smiled softly, loving the feel of his fingertips on your skin. You had since that first day. You shifted your arm, as your fingers started running through his hair. He was still pretty tense, but he was slowly relaxing. “I’d offer you a breast, but I’ve been drinking, and I’m not sure how it affects the taste.”

He chuckled. “I’ve been drinking too, sweetheart. If I’m lucky, it’ll get me drunker.” You looked down at him, he was smiling, but you could tell he was still pretty pissed about his brother. So you nodded and shifted. He let you sit up, and you pulled off your top, and then your bra. You were already leaking since you hadn’t pumped or anything yet today.

“God damn that feels good.” You sighed contently.

“Fuck, they are.. _wow_.”

“Yeah well, they’ve been sitting full since yesterday. I’m sore.” He gently wrapped an arm around you, bringing you back down, and he lifted his head up so your arm could go back to how it was and play with his hair. He latched on right away, softly drinking it down. His hand massaging the other breast, letting it leak over his fingers. You moaned, “ _God_ , Dean…” He smiled, watching the show while you played in his short hair.

“Ready to switch?” You asked softly. He nodded and unlatched. You were going to suggest moving or shifting, but he simply moved over you, settling with his legs between yours. His body pressed on yours as he latched onto your other breast. He moaned softly around the nipple as he started to suckle gently. Your fingers ran through his hair as you watched him. His eyes were closed and he was happily humming as we went.

“Dean..” You breathed it out, and he looked up at you. His lips opened, your nipple falling out before he shifted and his lips met yours. His tongue brushed over your bottom lip, and you opened up to him and moaned softly. Your hand stayed where it was in his hair on the back of his head as your mouth moved with his.

Suddenly, he pulled away. He was back on his knees as you looked up at him confused as to why he would stop. “We don’t need to do this… You don’t _have_ to do this. Please, don’t feel like you have to.” His brother had called you a whore. Hell, you had called yourself one after. He didn’t want you feeling like you owed him this. He wanted you, but not like that. Then he saw it, the most beautiful smile he had ever seen as you reached your arms out for him.

“I _want_ it Dean. I want you. I have since you walked into my room the second time. The smile you get every time you see me. The way your hands feel on my skin. I want it _all_ Dean. As much as I can get before you leave town. Please.” Your fingers were trying to pull him closer, and he let them.

As he got closer, you pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor somewhere near yours. His lips pressed to yours, his hips rolling against you as your hands ran up his back. His hands felt good on you, and you were happy to find so did the rest of him. You were happy to run your hands over him, mapping out every movement of every muscle you could feel under your fingers as you kissed.

Dean was gentle and tender in everything he did. From taking off your clothes to worshiping every inch of your body and even how he slid in and moved you to climax. More than once. He smiled as he carried you to the bedroom, excited to go once more before getting some sleep. You smiled sleepily against his neck as you lazily kissed it as he moved. “You sure you can go again, sweetheart?” He chuckled softly.

You nodded. “As much as I can before you go, Dean.”

He smiled as he laid you down and moved over you. “I won’t argue.” he grinned, his mouth moving down your neck and over your chest.

You woke up before sunrise, feeling like someone was watching you. When your eyes opened, you saw Dean, but his eyes were still closed. As you started to turn away, you still felt like you were being watched.

“Have a good sleep _, Princess_?”

You sat up in a panic and looked to where the voice had come from. Sam sat grinning at you from a chair he had moved to your bedroom. Your heart was pounding, fear taking over.

“Scream for me.” He growled.

And you did, as the fear bubbled over. You screamed at the top of your lungs. All he did was smile.


End file.
